Customers of x-ray tubes often desire consistency of shape, size, and location of x-ray emission for all x-ray tubes of a given model. This is especially important if the customer is replacing an x-ray tube on an instrument that is already optimized for emitting x-rays to a specific location. The shape, size, and location of x-ray emission is determined by an electron-beam spot on a target material inside of the x-ray tube. Due to variation in the manufacturing process, each x-ray tube of a given model can have a different electron-beam spot shape, size, and location. It would be beneficial to the customer to reduce this variation between x-ray tubes of a given model.